


The Chocolate Dream

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Dreams, Gen, Humor, gen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 06:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/683666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair is having dreams about something quite odd.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Chocolate Dream

The Chocolate Dream  
By Patt  
For Lyn for her 29th Birthday.   
December 25th, 2012. 

 

 

Blair had been plagued by dreams of late and couldn’t seem to shake them. If they weren’t so stupid, he would be able to write them off, but they were sticking with him and driving him nuts. 

Jim walked into the room and asked, “Chief, were you able to get any sleep last night?”

“What do you mean?”

“Blair, I have heard you up almost every single night for five days in a row, I know that something is bothering you. Would you like to talk about it?”

“Jim, if it wasn’t such a stupid dream, I would gladly share it with you, but I’m afraid you would only laugh your ass off and make fun of me.”

Jim frowned. Did Blair really think he would make fun of him? Jim sighed and said, “Talk to me and if I laugh, I promise to do all of the cooking and cleaning for a week.”

“Well, get ready for cleaning and cooking for a week then. It’s the craziest damn dream I’ve ever had.”

“Sit down and tell me about it,” Jim said to his pacing friend. 

Blair finally sat down on the sofa next to Jim and said, “You asked for it. Here goes. Every night, I dream that I can’t get enough chocolate and that you’re made of chocolate and I end up eating a finger off your right hand.” Blair sat back and waited for Jim to totally lose control and laugh his fool head off. But nothing happened, instead, Jim looked to be really thinking on it. 

“Give me a day or two and I’ll have the answer to your problem,” Jim promised. 

“You didn’t laugh,” Blair said, somewhat surprised. 

“Why would I laugh at something that has you all torn up? Like I said, give me a day or two and I’ll have some answers.”

“Thank you, Jim, for listening, for trying to help and for not laughing your butt off.”

“You are most welcome,” Jim answered and got up to start dinner, not speaking of the dream again. 

Blair leaned back on the sofa and smiled. He was hoping that Jim would be able to help him get through this. It was driving him nuts.

!!!!!!!!!!

Blair tried to be patient, he really did. But two days after he and Jim had discussed the dream, he still had the problem and no answers. Jim hadn’t said a word. Blair was still dreaming the dreams and now Jim had three fingers missing off his right hand. Blair didn’t know what to think about any of it. 

Jim arrived home from the station, looking a little worse for wear and Blair really didn’t want to bother him with something so trivial. So instead he asked “How was your day, Jim?”

“I had court. I swear they make those benches out of the hardest wood possible. I sat there from morning, until four this afternoon with a very short break for lunch. And they let the perp go. Do you believe it? Sometimes, I swear, I don’t know why I bother trying.”

“I’m sorry, Jim. That must have been disappointing for you. Not to mention, the soreness on your back and butt from the benches. I wish it could have gone better. I made a nice meal for dinner, if that helps,” Blair said, trying to lighten the mood of one angry roommate. 

Jim looked at his tired roommate and smiled. “Of course that helps. I love your cooking, Chief. What are we having?”

“Beef stew, biscuits and a nice cold beer, how does that sound?” 

“It all sounds fantastic. Thank you so much for treating me so well, when I know you’re exhausted from the dreams. Yes, I know you’re still having them. And I haven’t forgotten about helping you through it, I just got busy at work and forgot. I’m sorry, Chief.”

Jim washed up and helped set the table for dinner. They then sat down and had a delicious meal. Blair knew that he was a good cook and thankfully, Jim did too. 

Jim pushed away from the table, patted his stomach and said, “Thank you, Blair. It was excellent as usual. I feel 100% better then I did when I arrived. You’re the best.”

“You are welcome, Jim. Now, do you want to help with the dishes?”

“Of course, we always do dishes together,” Jim replied. 

They talked about their day and smiled and laughed as they worked side by side. When they were done, they went into the living room to watch some television. Both men sat on the sofa and Jim used the remote to find the news. 

“Let’s see if anything new is going on in the world, eh?” 

Blair was happy to just relax and watch the news. He just hoped he wouldn’t fall asleep. 

Jim tipped his head a little and said, “I hear a UPS truck downstairs. I wonder who is getting something so late?”

“It’s so cool, that you know this. See if you can hear who they deliver to. We’ll call it part of the test,” Blair ordered. 

Jim smiled. “He’s on the elevator right now. He didn’t get off on the second floor, so he must be coming to the third. Yes, he’s getting off on our floor. I hear him walking down the hallway and he’s stopping before a door, getting ready to knock.”

There was a knock at the door and Blair slugged Jim. “You shit.”

Blair got up to answer the door and the UPS driver handed him a good sized box. Blair walked in and said, “Wow, it’s to me. It doesn’t say who it’s from. It weighs a ton. I wonder what’s in here.”

“Why don’t you do something wild and crazy and open it, Blair.”

Blair laughed, self-consciously and started to open the box with his pocket knife. He smiled when he saw what was inside. It was a huge collection of the best chocolate made by Rocky Mountain Chocolate Factory. There were all different kinds and Blair smiled and said, “Jim, this must have cost a fortune. Why did you do this?”

“I know that chocolate is your one weakness, Blair. You don’t like to admit to it, so I let it go for awhile, but then I realized that you were just craving chocolate. You haven’t let yourself have any of the good stuff for at least a year. It’s time. Now, are you going to share with your best friend?”

Blair hugged Jim and said, “Thank you so much. It is a weakness and I don’t like to talk about it. I sort of like to think I’m above eating it, since I’m more into healthy things these days. But chocolate will always be chocolate to me. Let’s try some, Jim.”

They both started in on the different kinds until both of them knew they had better stop. Blair said, “I’m taking this in my room, just in case you try to get into it while I’m sleeping.”

“Good, so you can eat that instead of my fingers if you wake up,” Jim said, laughing. 

“You laughed, that’s one week of cooking and cleaning for you,” Blair teased. 

“It was worth it. You’re worth it, Chief.”

“Thanks again, Jim.”

Blair put his candy in the other room and went back to watching television with Jim. Blair knew he had chosen a really good friend from the start. But now he was certain of it. There would be no more chocolate dreams and that Blair was certain of. 

The end

**Author's Note:**

> THis story is for Lyn T for her birthday. May you have many more.


End file.
